


under a starlit sky

by LuluOrchid



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned just make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluOrchid/pseuds/LuluOrchid
Summary: "Citron rolls on his back to lie down just next to his boyfriend, and gazes at the night sky.“They’re beautiful, uh?”Sakuya has a gentle smile on his face. Citron nods excitedly, and adds “They are not as beautiful as you!”, flashing a big grin at the younger boy. Said boy’s cheeks flush immediately, and he hides his face in Citron’s hair. It elicits another laugh from Citron, and the next second, they’re both laughing again. "A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 Day 6: Whispering.Sakuya and Citron look at stars together, and whisper stories to each other until they fall asleep.
Relationships: Citron/Sakuma Sakuya
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	under a starlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> ... I hope it fits the theme. *sweats*  
> Hope you have fun reading!

A loud “Sakuyaaa!” resonates through the courtyard, and its author appears quickly, dashing towards the owner of that name.

“Ah, Citr-humpf” is all Sakuya can say before falling on the ground under the weight of Citron’s deadly hug. They both explode in laughter, as Citron nuzzles Sakuya’s cheek.

“Are you coming back to the room now? It is late and we should sleep now if you don’t want to be exasperated at tomorrow’s practice!”

Sakuya only chuckles as an answer, rubbing his cheek on Citron’s soft hair. There is a faint odor of citrus, and its familiarity soothes Sakuya’s mind.

“I think you meant ‘exhausted’. But you’re right! I was just looking at the stars a bit.”

Citron rolls on his back to lie down just next to his boyfriend, and gazes at the night sky.

“They’re beautiful, uh?”

Sakuya has a gentle smile on his face. Citron nods excitedly, and adds “They are not as beautiful as you!”, flashing a big grin at the younger boy. Said boy’s cheeks flush immediately, and he hides his face in Citron’s hair. It elicits another laugh from Citron, and the next second, they’re both laughing again.

Their laughs die down slowly, and scouting closer, they keep staring at the sky, showing each other stars they find pretty, or a cloud with a funny form. Their ramble is getting louder, with Citron saying funny things and Sakuya laughing at each of them, and of course it catches the attention of a very tiredly-looking Tsuzuru opening the door of his shared room.

“Oi, you two can tone it down? I can hear Citron’s dumb puns resonating in my brain from here when I’m trying to write our next script.”

Placing a hand on his chest and raising the other towards the sky, Citron exclaims loudly in a pompous offended tone “Oh, Tsuzuru! You wound me so deeply! How could you do this to me, your incroyable best friend!”

A grunt is his only answer, as Tsuzuru only slams the door closed. Sakuya giggles and corrects his boyfriend “I think you meant ’incredible’. Tsuzuru might be right though, we should head to sleep and make less noise.” Citron nods, pouting at the idea. He still lowers his voice, pointing to the sky with his hand.

“But look, this one looks like a rabbit!”

Sakuya looks to the pointed direction before giggling and answering in a whisper, “Oh, you’re right!” before pointing at another cloud “And this one is triangle-shaped! I wish I could show it to Misumi.”

Citron sneakily slides his hand down Sakuya’s arm and holds his hand, interlacing their fingers. Sakuya blushes a bit, before squeezing Citron’s hand gently and snuggling even closer to his boyfriend. They spend some time pointing to stars and whispering to the other, Citron always having a story to tell about each of them and Sakuya listening with a smile on his face. As he starts to doze off, Sakyo’s angry voice startles them both.

“You two! Don’t stay outside so late or you will be too tired for morning practice!”

“Aaah, sorry Sakyo-san!” Sakuya jolts upwards immediately, quickly followed by Citron, who adds “No protein! We’re going to sleep now!”.

Sakyo seems to want to answer something, but only sighs and goes back to his own room.

“I think you meant ‘problem’, Citron”, Sakuya murmurs to his boyfriend’s ear before they both giggle softly. Citron gets up first, and holds his hand out to Sakuya, mimicking a very gentleman-y pose. Sakuya takes it, flashing a toothy smile as thanks, before they both walk towards their shared bedroom, still holding hands.

Without talking much, they climb in their respective beds. As Sakuya shuffles comfortably under his blankets, he lies on his belly to look at Citron, who’s already in the same position and grinning knowingly.

“So, what’s the rest of the story?” whispers Sakuya, his eyes shining with curiosity.

Citron also answers in a whisper, accidentally raising his voice when he gets to an exciting part of the story and having to be shushed gently by Sakuya.

Even though they’re both slowly falling asleep, they don’t stop whispering to each other.

“What kind of script do you think Tsuzuru is writing?”

Citron reaches with the hand that’s not taken with Sakuya’s to scratch his head, deep in thoughts.

“I want to play something related to aliens…”

Sakuya chuckles, his eyes closed from tiredness. “It could be funny… “

“Or witches! I want to fly on a brick!”

Sakuya’s hold in Citron’s hand weakens. “I think you mean…. Broom…”

Only a few seconds later, Sakuya is sound asleep, snoring quietly. Citron spends some time gazing at his beloved, before tiredness gets too intense for him to ignore. He then settles a bit more comfortably, without letting go of Sakuya’s hand.

“Goodnight, Sakuya”, he whispers before closing his eyes, sleep taking over him, “sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuya and Citron were honestly fun to write together, it's just,,, *soft* and sometimes chaotic because, you know, it's Citron.  
> Hope you liked it! If you did, I'll give you a fresh tomato from my garden.


End file.
